Two Days Too Late
by Cynthia Taz
Summary: Tara went back to Willow... two days too late. (Season 6 Alternative Ending)


**Two Days Too Late**

by Cynthia Taz

Summary: Tara went back to Willow... two days too late. (Season 6 Alternative Ending)  
Warning: Main character's death. High angst level.  
Note:  
- If you don't want to see any character die, don't read this.  
- This story is actually a pre-sequence of a story that I have never posted. I'm not sure if I'll ever post it cos well, let just say too many stuff to do and not enough time... I hate editing (my stories anyways)!  
- It's a Tara's POV fic.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

_If only, she was two days earlier. _

_And now, she had lost her Willow. _

_Because she was two days too late. _

~.~.~.~.~

The night after having coffee with Willow, Tara had spent whole night sitting on her bed, thinking. She remembered the small spark within Willow's eyes, the elfish smirk lingered on her lips, the excitement on her face when they talked. Every time Willow smiled, Tara fell in love all over again. She wanted to run to Summers' house, to Willow's room, to her Willow. She wanted to kiss her freckles, to enjoy her small torso against Tara's own, to have her pale skin rubbing against hers.

Tara just wanted to hold her.

But was that right? Would their love strong enough to heal all the hurts between them? Willow was no longer the one who she first fell in love with, and Tara herself wasn't the same either.

In the end, logic overruled Tara's heart. They still needed time: time to rebuild their relationship, time to rebuild their trust, time to recover from all the heart-ache.

So, she stayed in her room, and watched the sunrise.

She went to her class after her shower, as usual.

She handed in her assignments, and went for dinner.

It was only when the sun set and the moon rose again that she sat on her lonely bed, and thinking of Willow.

The sun rose. Tara turned, watching the sunlight chasing away the darkness in her room.

But not her heart.

So, she went to her class, after her shower again.

So, she handed in her other assignments, and went for dinner.

Again, as she sat on her lonely bed, she thought of Willow.

And watched the sunlight chasing away the darkness again.

The battle between her mind and her heart went on and on... until her heart finally won. So, she went to the closest, put on some clothes, and hurried to her lover.

To her heart, victoriously.

~.~.~.~.~

Tara knocked on the front door, and found it unlocked. She turned the handle and entered the house where her lover was living - where she once lived. She went upstairs. "Willow?"

"Tara?" Tara stopped at the doorway to her lover's room. Willow was standing by the window, her face lightened under the sunlight. "What are you-"

"I love you." Tara blurted out. "Can't we just skip it? Can't you just be kissing me now?"

"Kiss-" Tara could see it, could feel it, could taste it. Confusion surrounding her lover had turned into hope. Willow took a step towards her, then the perfect moment shattered by three loud bangs.

Tara did not know why she closed her eyes. But when she opened them again, she was greeted by a confused Willow, standing there, blinking.

"Your shirt..." Willow blinked one last time, and fell onto the floor.

Tara watched as her lover fell onto the floor. She could feel warm liquid on her face and shirt, copper smell lingered in the air. "Willow?" She looked down at her fallen lover. "Honey?" She dropped onto the ground, touching the soft red hair. "Will?" She shook her lover slightly, but Willow would not move, would not response.

Would not wake.

Tara remembered the time when they were still young and happy. Willow had accidentally tipped on the pile of clothes and fell hard. Tara rushed to her lover, holding her, calling her, but Willow didn't response. Tara was so frightened that her tears started roaming down her cheeks, until Willow held out her hand and touched Tara's face. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry." She whispered.

Tara knew. If she held her tighter, if she cried, Willow would wake. She would hold out her hand, touching her face softly, drying her tears, and told her everything would be fine. Willow hated watching Tara cry, and she would do anything to stop Tara from crying.

Through the watery eyes, Tara looked at her girlfriend, her beloved Willow. Her favourite white kitty shirt was now covered in red. "Wake up babe." Tara whispered through her tears. "You need to get the shirt clean. Open your eyes sweetie. Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours." She kissed Willow's forehead. "Wake up."

But Willow would not wake.

Could not wake.

~.~.~.~.~

Tara sat on the lonely bed once more, her hands tightened around Willow's pjs.

It would be the last night before she left for Beth with Giles.

After Buffy had been released from the hospital and Willow's funeral, Tara decided to go to England with Giles, to stay with the coven for the summer. Giles had come back right after he received the distraught phone call from Xander about Buffy...

Only to find himself staring at Tara, who was sitting on the floor of the master bedroom that belongs to the Summers...

With Willow, who would never greet him again.

Tara did not care though. All Tara knew was:

Willow was died.

If only she had went back to Willow earlier... Willow would not be dead, would not be shot in the heart by a bullet that never met for her.

Her heart won... two days too late.

~.~.~.~.~

End


End file.
